


Trapped

by Kyu_Sama



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Dark, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV First Person, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyu_Sama/pseuds/Kyu_Sama
Summary: Found this little story in my folders that i wrote some years ago for english class.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forget about it and i'm glad i found it because i love it !

His skin were as pale as the Moon.

Two eyes perfectly shaped like almonds.

Their colors were yellow and bright shining in the darkness, with a sparkle of pure craziness that send shivers of terror to people who would lose their sanity if they dare giving a single glance towards those eyes.

A little nose, without any imperfections.

The cheeks were flat, not so chubby.

The red lips were constrasting with the almost livid skin around it, a crazy smile showing white teeths, with two sharp canine.

His long white straight hair were reaching his lower back and seemed very soft.

He was dressed in a classy black suit, a dark red shirt with two unbuttoned buttons.

Physically he was tall, his long legs making him looks like a model. He was slim but slightly musclar.

His hands were nonchalantly putting in his suit pants pockets.

He didn't move, but he stood there proudly, just seeing him like this was intimidating and you could feel the powerness coming from him.

My eyes finally locked with his and a violent shivers came through my spin.

I was trapped.


End file.
